Generally, an ultra-precision stage is constituted by a piezoelectric actuator and flexural hinges, and is used in a wide range of applications, such as scanning probe microscopes, photographic printers, micro aligners, precision processing machines, micro assemblers, nano instruments, spectrometers, flat panel displays, semiconductor inspectors, and the like.
Particularly, various types of positioning devices constituted by a piezoelectric actuator and flexural hinges have been developed due to merits thereof, such as a high degree of transfer precision, easy design and easy machining. For example, with the development of robotics, many studies have been conducted with respect to a positioning device configured to carry out translational motion of 2 degrees of freedom and rotational motion of 1 degree of freedom.
It should be noted that the above description is provided for understanding of the background art and is not a description of a well-known technique in the art.